


dangerously adored you anyway

by mizzel



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, angsty, basically a retelling of the end scene in 3x20 plus some extra parts, minor appearance from kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzel/pseuds/mizzel
Summary: A drabble on their thoughts during 3x20's scene and a little continuation after that --





	dangerously adored you anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to be writing a fluff piece for them but this came to mind, not my best work but I had to get it out of my system. Hope you guys like it !

 

Amy wasn’t even consciously looking for him, but of course he ends up being the person she stumbles into. She was back at the store, miraculously calmer than before. Still incredibly unsettled but calmer. Somehow seeing him gave her that tinge of familiarity, like the day she had just disappeared, and it was any other day where she wasn’t finding out she was pregnant. Jonah brought up their bit earlier that day and she chuckled, feeling herself move a little further away from her breaking point. Just then it dawned on her, _really_ unfolded and struck her right in the guts, his importance to her, her feelings that she let linger when he was around but tucked neatly away when necessary. She noted how his smile faded at the way she fixed her eyes on him but it didn’t matter, because Dina’s words rang in her mind, repeating itself and in that moment, she _just_   _wanted him_. Wanted him, knowing it's only a matter of time before she would lose the battle and drive him further away. 

 

She moved gently towards him, feeling her heart race with worry, entirely afraid he’d move and this would be over. Jonah felt his heart clench in his chest, his head in dazed confusion, feeling each heart beat in his throat as he held his breath. They locked eyes for a split second before she diverted her gaze back to his lips and stepped even closer, placing her hand lightly at his waist. He moved, like a magnet towards her, voluntarily ready to give up everything, as long as she met him there. And she did, allowing herself into the moment, tired with waiting for everything to fall into place on its own. She closed her eyes, tilted her head and finally reached in. Kissed him so timidly. He gently reached for her face, praying he doesn’t scare her away, slid his hands into her hair and risked it, helping her finally find the courage to completely let go. He kissed her so delicately, held her so delicately and it stirred in her chest, prickly and painful.

 

He wasn’t ready to let go, but she ducked her head, pulled away, preparing to face her consequences. She knew what she had done by throwing all her cards on the table like that and the immense complications that came with it. It was stupid to give it all and then take it all away again, she knew. _But fuck timing and excuses, right?_ He realised the way her eyes glistened, looking terrifyingly fragile as she stepped back, and he remained perplexed, letting his hands fall. She saw how choked with surprise he was, but she had to— wanted to. To let him know and let herself have this before it all went to hell, even with that pool of growing guilt at the pit of her stomach, almost identical to the one she had a year ago. The realities of the past minute dawned on him, somehow conflicting with the look on her face. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, what more hers.

 

“I, uh—”

 

The moment he spoke, the fear came rushing in and she blurted it out. Knowing that she’d lose her courage if she didn’t say it then, that he deserved to know before he said anything. Maybe it’ll take the weight off what she had just done, pull back the frame and paint her big picture of messy complications that she can’t seem to ever escape. Maybe he could blame her— hate her even and say that she’s too much of a chaos and he wanted no part of it. Then, that would be that. She wouldn’t blame him for choosing Kelly and she could let go— move on with her life that she somehow insists on ruining.

 

Across the room, Jonah felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs with high-pitched ringing filling the air. His entire body went still, unsure if he had just had a stroke.

 

“What do you mean pregnant?” he managed to choke out.

 

“Like baby growing, pregnant,” she said, awkwardly hovering her hand over her abdomen.

 

“H— Ho— Wh—” he stammered, running through thoughts in his head, flashing between the two men he knows about.

 

“It’s Adam’s.” she said with a slight grimace.

 

“Adam?” He said, clearly too loud and she flinched uncomfortably before nodding.

 

He stared for 5 seconds too long before softening his face. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “I haven’t told Adam, I haven’t told Alex.”

 

“You’re still with Alex?” he said, and she saw his thoughts plastered clearly across his face.

 

“It happened before Alex.” He acknowledged with a small nod, still clearly speechless.

 

She closed her eyes and shook her head at herself, “This was stupid, I'm sorry, I just—” she let out a heavy sigh, “Dina was saying something about doing the stuff you want and not looking for excuses and with everything today, and you were—”

 

“I was what?”

 

Amy froze with him in her focus, having no explanation whatsoever to offer. That was the worst part, that she could never face her feelings, never fully explain what she felt and he was the unfortunate one on the receiving end who would never truly know.

 

“Jonah?” Kelly called out entering the warehouse, carrying her purse, “Hey Amy, are you guys almost done here?”

 

“Uh, no,” Jonah stammered, darting his eyes a couple of times between Kelly and her, “not yet, I gotta—” Amy cut him off, “No, I’ll—,” she said and turned sideways, tilting her head further left, catching a glance at Kelly. “I’ll finish this up. You can go.” Jonah shot a look at Amy, but she doesn’t see it with her eyes fixed on the space in front of her.

 

Kelly smiled at Jonah and tipping her head to the side, signalling to get going. He nodded with hesitance and looked back at Amy again before moving his feet. Amy pressed her lips together, trying very hard to keep her face expression in neutral. She stepped back, ducking her head a little as he got closer.

 

“I’ll, uh— I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, peeking at her as he walked past, and she hummed in agreement.

 

She turned around and picked up a trash bag, kicking at the mess on the floor. Distractions, distractions are good. Kelly grabbed Jonah’s hand and tugged him along, but he snuck a glance at Amy. She was crouched on the floor, stuffing garbage into the trash bag, her head lowered and he knew exactly what that meant.


End file.
